


Spicy

by Murochinchin (JeevasManXIII)



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mild Blood, POV Third Person, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeevasManXIII/pseuds/Murochinchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, but passionately written, thing about these two going at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy

Rough, calloused hands stroked at firm hips, pulling them closer. A gasp filled the humid air, as heated flesh created more and more friction. Sweat dripped off a furrowed brow, trickling down onto the pale shoulder beneath it.

Two bodies moved in unison, yearning for the blissful dive down the precipice of release. A hand reached up to sweep aside brown locks that clung to the handsome face it framed, but the fervent movements of both bodies caused it to just slink back.

Teeth sunk into tender skin, enough to muffle the groans drawn forth from parched lips. The intoxicating sound mingled with the sharp gasps echoing off the surrounding walls, as every sensation became too much for both.

Those same unruly brown locks were flung back to drape over a broad, tanned shoulder as the head now resting on it was thrown back to cry out. The sound of moist skin rubbing in tandem grew more intense as both bodies drew nearer to that sweet finish they so desired.

A thickly-muscled arm reached around the silky brown strands as its hand cupped the chin adorned by them, tugging it close enough for two pairs of lips to meet.

The two forms convulsed as they desperately kissed to stifle their outcries of pleasure.

Scarred hips still jutted into the soft skin before it, forcing out as much of that pleasure as it could. All movement eventually came to a stop, and both bodies collapsed against each other, heaving with each panting breath as the high slowly subsided.

“ _Xingba_ …”

The name was uttered in an exhausted whisper, as the one who spoke it looked back at the man behind him.

A simple, “hm?” was hummed in response, as blue eyes met grey ones.

“You bit me again,” the former chided with a sigh.

The man smirked, “You still pretending to not be into that? It’s obvious you like it, y’know.”

The taller of the two sighed again in disbelief, looking away.

“Really now…” He mumbled. His fair complexion was not at all ruined by the irritated expression he wore.

“At least it was just your shoulder. No one’s gonna see,” his companion reassured, although his voice still carried an amused tone.

“...‘At least’? You still bit it pretty hard!”

The usually soft voice rose to express his supposed displeasure, and he turned to the leering pirate with a pout, as if to further prove how much he disliked being a chewtoy.

“Relax, Gongji! It’s not like I broke the skin, it was just a little nibble at best,” the pirate playfully snapped back.

With a sarcastic and drawn out, “ohh, I’m sure you didn’t,” he reached over his shoulder to where the troublemaker of a partner he had sunk in his teeth. Gongji’s long fingers came back into view with the crimson of blood along the tips.

“You bit hard enough to draw blood, _idiot_!”

Said idiot steeled himself for the slap that was sure to follow, but instead found a sudden weight pushing him onto his back. Xingba’s vision became clouded as an eager mouth pressed down against his.

After a few seconds of open-mouthed kissing, Gongji leaned back just enough to meet the pirate’s questioning gaze,

“That’s kind of hot, actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just sat down to work on something, but the beginning of this popped into my mind instead so I rolled with it- and 'boop!' here it is. 
> 
> Whether you found at least a little enjoyment in this or not, thank you for reading all the same!


End file.
